Lost
by zan11111
Summary: Magnus is missing, and Alec will do anything to find him  Rated Teen for language
1. Chapter 1

I grinned as I stepped into the fashionably designed loft and slouched onto a nearby beanbag.

"Magnus!" I called, no one answered. "Magnus!" I yelled, looking around. I hadn't seen him for almost a month and I was beginning to worry. I stood up and began searching his house. The sweet scent of grapefruit shampoo mingled with the sharp smell of hairspray. Glitter blanketed everything from head to toe and even though it seemed no one had been here for weeks, no dust poisoned the air. _Where was he? _I wandered around, searching every room in the whole three story building and not finding one sign of where my boyfriend was. I looked around for hours, calling his name until I finally gave up and slinked back to the institute. I wandered the dark corridors and finally stopped in front of Jace's room. I slowly twisted the handle and stepped inside. Jace was lying on his back on his bed, examining Clary's sketchbook. He twisted and turned it in his hands, making puzzling faces at it.

"I haven't seen him," Jace stated without looking up. I sighed and slunk out of the crisp white room. I called for Isabelle, I already knew that she hadn't seen him, but I figured it would be comforting to talk to her. She wasn't there. I sighed in defeat and roamed into the courtyard. I was feeling depressed so I stepped outside for some fresh air. I wandered around New York and I finally decided to stop at a little coffee shop. I ordered a medium mocha latte and sat down on a grungy couch by the door. Next up there was a band with _a debatable name. _They rolled out a drum set and four geeky looking boys sauntered out. Hanging behind the others was a gorgeous dark eyed boy, he seemed familiar… _it was Simon!_ He saw me and our eyes connected and he whispered something to his band mate. He strolled down the few steps that connected the stage to the ground, and came to sit by me.

The first thing he asked me was, "'ya got any money," I handed him a 5 and he went to get something. He came back with a large cup of something that smelled of coffee and cinnamon. He handed back the change. "Thanks." I nodded.

"Have you seen Magnus lately," he asked quickly.

"No," I frowned, "why?"

"I heard some news about him," Simon divulged, "I thought they were just rumors." I began to get more worried.

"What news?" I interrogated.

"I'm sure it's just a rumor, but," he explained, "_I_ heard that some rouge vampires had a deal to settle and they were taking him to South America."

"_SOUTH AMERICA?_" I screamed frantically. He nodded grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud hums of the jets were bugging the hell out of me. I was studying the enormous map of South America. It was bigger that it looked, and it looked pretty damn big to start with. We were somewhere over the Gulf of Mexico. I didn't know where to start! Magnus could be anywhere. I started by researching all of the Vampire clans, Lycanthrope packs, and Fairy realms in _the whole freaking continent!_ It was hopeless…

Stepping out of the stuffy plane cockpit, I was more edgy than ever. Humidity made the hot city air heavy and almost unbreathable. I was searching for Magnus' _previous love_. I despised her, but she was the only contact I had in the entire continent. A flash of bright blonde hair allowed me to find my way through the dense international airport crowd. I arrived in front of her and she smirked, her green eyes glowing.

"Camille," I mumbled, frowning. She and Magnus had fallen in love in London when he had just been a warlock for a little while. She obviously had been wondering why I wanted to find Magnus so badly, because she had a puzzled look plastered to her beautiful, strong face. I shook my head, answering her silent question.

"Come on," she said sharply, not regarding me at all. We briskly walked out into Camille's fancy, expensive-looking porche. I opened the sleek door and slid onto the cool leather interior. The windy mountain roads made me feel sick. After a whole 2-hour awkward car ride, we arrived at the first Downworlder clan; the lycanthropes.


End file.
